Sólo los dos
by BlueDream90
Summary: El nacer de los vinculos entre kuzuryuu y Eruna, en base a la canción Garakuta Innocence


Mikagura Gakuen Suite.

Me encontraba frente al soporte, incapaz de poder terminar aquel paisaje, un sendero con nubes rojizas, ante la inminente puesta de sol… Pero, algo estaba mal como de costumbre, había logrado plasmar la imagen, pero no podía encontrar el significado, sólo era un boceto más. No había nada que le diera un significado, era totalmente inútil. Tomé en mis manos un pincel que tenía cerca y lo pasé de esquina a esquina por el cuadro.

Salí del cuarto del club y me dirigí a una máquina expendedora, para comprar algo de leche, pero, enfrente de ella se encontraban algunos estudiantes platicando.

\- ¿Podrían moverse?- Pregunté. Cuándo me voltearon a ver, una se disculpó y se fueron todos del lugar. Me apresuré a comprar unas cuantas cajas de leche, para luego regresar al salón del club y empezar de nuevo el cuadro.

Abrí uno de los cartones, después de colocar el resto en el suelo, para luego volverme a sentar frente del soporte, mientras intentaba pensar en algo, pero, mi mente como de costumbre estaba nublada, las ideas se arremolinaban, imposibilitándome el encontrar una imagen para poder plasmarla.

\- ¡Buenas Tardes!- De repente el sonoro ruido de la puerta estrellándose resonó en el cuarto, acompañado por un fuerte grito.- ¡Ichinomiya Eruna reportándose!- Viré mi cabeza, para poder ver quien hacía tanto ruido, encontrándome así con una imagen un tanto inusual. Una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos rosa oscuro, por el hecho de que no la había visto antes, supuse que era de primer año.- ¡Soy Sagitario! y ¡mi sueño es desposar a una mujer linda!

\- Y ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté, ignorando por completo su presentación.

\- ¡Ha! Es cierto. Siéntete honrado, porque… ¡vine aquí a unirme al club de arte!

\- Rechazado.- Contesté inmediatamente.

\- ¡He! ¡Eso es cruel!… Negándole la admisión a una linda kouhai… Uhm.

\- Kuzuryuu Kyoma.

\- Entonces te llamaré… ¡Maestro!- Al escuchar esto, casi me ahogo con la leche.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunté molesto.

\- Es que… Como ahora perteneceré a éste club, se me hizo correcto llamarte así como mi superior. ¿No fue buena idea?

\- En lo más minimo.

\- Nebuyan-sempai entonces.

\- No gracias. Aparte, ¿De dónde sacaste ese apodo?

\- Entonces… Como bebes leche y pareces alguien que le gusta pelear… además tu pelo es rubio … ¡Sukeyan-senpai!

\- Rechazado.

\- ¡Entonces Enoyan-Senpai!

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Eres parte del club de arte y tu cara y prendas están manchadas… Además pareces alguien que se mete seguido en problemas… Sin ignorar que eres mi superior… Por ello eres… ¡Enoyan-senpai!

\- Kuzuryuu-senpai está bien.- Dije, algo cansado de sostener ésta conversación.

\- Heee. Está bien, creo.- Contestó un poco deprimida.

\- Ten.- Dije después de unos segundos, mientras le daba una caja con leche.

\- Ha. Gracias. Bueno, ¡volveré mañana!- Dijo mientras salía, cerrando bruscamente la puerta. Di un leve suspiro y volví a intentar dibujar algo, pero, al igual que antes, me resultaba imposible dibujar algo, pues como siempre, las ideas se arremolinaban en un frenesí caótico, privándome de elegir algo claramente.

Pasaron las horas y me decidí a volver a mi casa, tras haber tirado las cajas de cartón vacías en el bote de basura y llevarme la última en mi mano derecha.

Mientras caminaba a través del inmenso corredor de la escuela, me encontré de nueva cuenta con aquella mujer saliendo del club de caligrafía.

\- Himmi-chan realmente es estricta… Pero ese es su encanto.- Dijo, mientras ponía una cara realmente extraña y reía sínicamente. Yo, tratando de evitarla me decidí a dar media vuelta, pero, mis pies no respondieron a mis órdenes, de hecho hicieron todo lo contrario, forzándome a acercarme a aquella mujer.

\- ¡Oye! Novata.- Dije, mientras le tocaba el hombro, lo cual al parecer la sobresaltó un poco.

\- ¡Ho! Kuzuryuu-senpai- Inmediatamente le acerqué la caja de leche, la cual ella tomó, con algo de incertidumbre.- Gracias.- Tras habérsela dado me dirigí a la salida inmediatamente.- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!- Añadió, mientras me seguía el paso.

Durante todo el camino, no le dirigí la palabra, en cambio ella se la pasó hablándome de cada chica linda que se encontró en la escuela, lo cual me resultó irritante. Cuando estab dispuesto a pedirle que guardara silencio, choqué con alguien… Si no mal recuerdo el presidente del club de astronomía, un hombre de pelo y ojos azulados, al cual la novata saludó alegremente.

\- ¡Ho! Hola Eruna-cha…- Se quedó callado de inmediato, tras verme a los ojos. Se levantó, se disculpó y se fue.

\- ¿He? ¡Qué extraño!- Dijo, mostrando una expresión de incredulidad.- ¿Porqué se fue Azuhi-kun así de la nada?

\- ¿Acaso no es normal?- Pregunté.

\- ¿Normal?- Repitió, mientras yo me alejaba. No recuerdo que tantas cosas dijo después de eso, pues simplemente las ignoré y continué con mi camino.

El resto del camino fue normal a lo usual… Calmado, sin nadie cerca.

Entré a mi cuarto, tomé un baño y me puse mis usuales prendas para dormir.

Las voces resonaban en mi cabeza, aquellas trilladas y usuales palabras, siempre diciendo que me enorgulleciese de lo que hacía, que tenía un futuro, cuando en realidad, no tenía nada, yo era un inútil, alguien incapaz de darle sentimiento a aquellas pinturas, un hipócrita que sólo hacía las cosas por hacerlas.

De pronto, la alarma empezó a sonar, me levanté inmediatamente y me puse el uniforme de invierno, como siempre lo hacía: Doblé los pantalones hasta la mitad de mi rodilla, me puse la corbata sin amarrar y la camisola desabrochada, dejando visible la mitad de mi brazo derecho.

Me dirigí al salón del club tras el sonar de la campana y me decidí a pintar otro cuadro. Así pasaron las horas: Yo, dibujando cientos y cientos de cuadros, todos distintos, pero iguales en algo: Todos estaban vacíos, los tonos de color no concordaban… Eran como yo… Simple basura.

\- ¡Ichinomiya Eruna reportándose!- Gritó de nuevo aquella mujer de pelo rosado, mientras azotaba la puerta… Creo que la empezaré a cerrar con llave…

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté algo molesto.

\- ¡Permítame unirme al club de arte!

\- ¿No habías entrado al de caligrafía?- Pregunté algo molesto.

\- No fui aceptada.- Dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- Al parecer mi caligrafía apesta… Aunque por ello Himmi-chan me tuvo ahí hasta que hiciera algo decente.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por ello. Déjeme unirme al club de arte.

\- ¿Planeas seguir viniendo hasta que te deje entrar? ¿Acaso ya se negaron los demás clubes?

\- ¡Sí!- Contestó orgullosa. Di un leve suspiro.- Vengo de ser rechazada por el último.

\- Está bien… Sólo en lo que encuentras…

\- Si es necesario. ¡Posaré des…!- Antes de que acabara de hablar y de que acabase de desabrochar su blusa la saqué del cuarto de arte, pero, antes de que siquiera pudiese cerrar la puerta, volvió a entrar.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Esa es mi pregunta!- Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente se calmó.- Como te iba diciendo. Te puedes quedar en el club, hasta que encuentres otro.- Dije, mientras le daba la hoja de registro.

\- ¡¿En serio!? ¡Bien!- Tomó la hoja en sus manos y la llenó rápidamente, luego me la dio y añadió.- ¿En dónde están las chicas hermosas?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Las integrantes del club de arte. ¿Quiénes más?

\- Se fueron hace mucho.- Cuando me escuchó, se me quedó viendo con una car que mostraba su desapruebo a la situación.

Mientras ella soltaba un discurso al que ni siquiera le presté atención, le acerqué un soporte, un banco, una paleta con colores y un cuadro. Le dije que se callara y empezara a pintar algo, lo cual obedeció.

Pasaron unos minutos y al no poder aclarecer mis ideas, me decidí a dar por finalizado el día de actividades. Le avisé a la novata y salimos del cuarto. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que sin previo aviso, tomó mi brazo y salió corriendo, llevándome hacia el club de caligrafía. Ahí estaba su presidenta: Una mujer bastante pequeña, de pelo negro y ojos dorados, llevaba puesta una bata blanca, una hakama negra, un zori y un collar con dos grandes esferas naranjas.

Durante un rato anduvieron hablando acerca de la unión de la novata al club y algunas cosas más, que pienso no tienen sentido.

Al final Yasaka me pidió que cuidara a Eruna en el club.

Pasó una situación similar con varias veces, con distintas personas (la mayoría con presidentes de clubes), con algunos detalles distintos. Algunas cosas que difirieron fueron: En una situación, un hombre de pelo gris, que me apuntaba con una pluma, mientras lloraba frenéticamente, no diré nombre, pero era el presidente del club de manga y primo de la novata. En otra un drama improvisado del hecho de que la novata se unió a un club, de parte de los de teatro… Bueno, cosas como esas.

Cuando finalmente acabamos de visitar a todos sus amigos, nos dirigimos a la entrada de la escuela.

\- Oye. Si te llevas tan bien con tantos presidentes de clubes.- Dije.- Entonces, ¿Porqué no les pides que te dejen entrar a alguno?

\- Bueno, porque eso sería como hacer trampa, ¿No? Además, si hiciese algo como eso… ¡¿Qué mujer linda me felicitaría por entrar?!- Contestó… Así que esa era la razón…- Por cierto, Kuzuryuu-senpai. Realmente te gusta la leche, ¿verdad?

\- Naturalmente, es buena para la salud.- Dije.

Si no mal recuerdo, anduvimos hablando de comidas que se hacían con leche por un rato, pero de pronto, cambió el tema de nuevo a lo de las chicas lindas.

Una vez que regresé finalmente a mi casa, repetí la rutina de siempre: Tomé un baño, me cambié, cené y me fui a dormir.

Como de costumbre, en mi mente resonaban aquellas voces, que aclamaban mi talento y me sobrevaloraban. Pese a que dentro de ellos, me llamaban engreído, me criticaban y me llamaban inútil.

Muchas personas se acercaban amistosamente, pese a que ellos lo que buscaban no era lo que me mostraban, después de todo, ellos… Sólo buscaban aprovecharse de mí. Como siempre lo han hecho.

Sonó la alarma y me levanté inmediatamente.

\- No necesito a nadie cerca.- Le dije a la nada, en un débil susurro.

Me arreglé como de costumbre para ir a la escuela y me dirigí ahí.

Pasaron las horas y una vez que sonó la campana, me dirigí al cuarto del club. Continué pintando cuadro tras cuadro, pero, al igual que siempre, no pude darles o encontrarles un significado.

Me decidí a ir a comprar algo de leche, pero, antes de que siquiera llegara a la puerta, volvió Eruna, con su usual grito y forma de azotar la puerta, pero, esta vez hizo algo distinto, me tomó directamente del hombro y me sacó del cuarto, antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar.

Me llevó con ella hacia el club de teatro. Donde iniciaron una ardua labor de convencimiento para hacerme pintar las cosas que usan para los escenarios, a lo cual, al final acabé accediendo.

En el transcurso de todo el rato, se presentaron situaciones realmente ridículas y toda clase de sucesos, desde interpretaciones de comedias románticas, hasta drama y terror. Al final fui el único que realmente estuvo pintando.

Pasaron algunas semanas y ella me seguía arrastrando a toda clase de situaciones, con todos sus amigos y sus extrañas ideas. Al inicio creí que era molesto, pero, al final me acabé acostumbrando.

Un día, ella no se presentó, por lo que fui a preguntarle a sus amigos, para ver si ellos sabían algo, pero me dijeron que no sabían nada y que no la habían visto en todo el día. Salí corriendo de vuelta al salón del club y revisé su hoja de registro, en busca de su dirección. Una vez la encontré, me fui directamente a su casa, en donde toqué la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abría. Por lo que supuse que habían salido, así que algo preocupado, regresé a mi casa, con la leve esperanza, de que algo se le hubiese presentado.

Continué con mi rutina nocturna.

Por alguna razón, ese día no escuchaba las voces, no veía a las personas. Sólo estábamos Eruna y yo, pero antes de que siquiera me pudiese mover, mi despertador empezó a sonar.

Tras acabar de alistarme, me dirigí directamente a la escuela.

Pasó un momento, casi eterno, hasta que sonó la campana. Volví al cuarto del club y me puse a pintar la primera cosa que vino a mi mente. En ese momento, no recordaba que estaba haciendo, porqué lo hacía, cuánto tiempo había pasado… Sólo sé, que mi mano se movía por su propia voluntad. Una sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro, mientras mi respiración se agitaba y mi vista se tornaba algo borrosa, por las gotas de sudor que caían en mis ojos. Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

\- ¿Soy yo?- Preguntó aquella mujer, que estaba parada detrás de mí, mirando con una sonrisa la pintura.

\- ¿Conoces… A otra mujer de… pelo rosa… Que estudie en esta escuela?-Pregunté, con cierto sarcasmo, mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba. Sentí un ligero temblor en mis piernas, probablemente a consecuencia de estar parado todo el rato. Me dirigía al banco más cercano y me senté toscamente.

\- ¿He?... ¿Me lo puedo quedar?- Preguntó, con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

\- Todo tuyo.- Contesté.

\- Hm. Pero no es muy justo que lo tenga gratis…¿Qué te gustaría a cambio?

\- Un beso tuyo sería suficiente.- Dije sin pensar congruente mente, pues el cansancio no me lo permitía y no fue hasta después de unos segundos, de que me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. E… ¡Espe…!

\- Esta…Bien.- Dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí, lentamente, con paso tembloroso y movimientos algo torpes. Puso sus manos al lado de mis mejillas y cerró los ojos, mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro. Aquellos segundos, parecían eternos, hasta que finalmente, nuestros labios se encontraron en un efímero momento. Su rostro se encontraba algo rojo, al igual que supongo estaba el mío. De pronto, se alejo, tan rápido, como se había acercado y desvió su vista de mí, yo por mi parte, me le quedé mirando fijamente.- Me tengo que ir.

\- Ya veo…

Realmente… soy de lo peor.

Al día siguiente, estaba temeroso de no volver a ver a Eruna en el cuarto del club, pero a mi sorpresa, ahí estaba ella, pintando algo. Volteó a verme, mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Ho! Kyouma. Al parecer yo llegué más temprano esta vez.- Dijo, mientras me apuntaba con el pincel. Pero, ¿Porqué estaba aquí? Apenas sonó la alarma del receso (yo siempre vengo aquí y me quedo después de ésta).- ¡Ven! Ye voy a sorprender con mi gran dibujo.

Acerqué un banco y me senté al lado de ella, algo extrañado por su comportamiento, pues parecía que… Había olvidado lo de ayer. Volteé a ver el dibujo y para ser honesto… parecía algo que hecho por un niño de primaria. No sabía que expresión poner.

\- ¡Verdad que es sorprendente!- Dijo, mientras sonreía, alegremente.- Apuesto a que te la quieres quedar. ¿Verdad?

\- Sí, sí.- Dije, mientras sonreía levemente.

\- Pero, no estaría bien que te la de gratis… ¡Ho! Ya sé. ¿Porqué no me das lo mismo que yo te di ayer?- Preguntó, mientras sonreía con cierta picardía y se aferraba a mi brazo. No me detuve a pensarlo ni un segundo. Posé mi mano derecha en su mejilla y mi mano izquierda en la suya.

\- Si eres tú a quien se lo daré, por mi perfecto.

Desconozco si esto tendrá un futuro, o si las cosas se mantendrán como hasta ahora, pero. Por ahora, ya he vuelto a poder darle un significado a mis pinturas:

El sentimiento que ella ha despertado.

Fin.


End file.
